Mistletoe Tricks
by RainbowFez
Summary: It's the last day before winter break and Mr. Young throws a party in his class, making a winter wonderland out of his many inventions. (Science can be fun right) But he has an ulterior motive. Mistletoe awaits himself and Echo. Fianlly he'll have his first kiss with the girl of his dreams. But will he? Trusting Derby can go very worng or maybe Very right.


Only 1 person read my other Mr. Yonug fanfic so I assume almost no one will read this one. :/ So if you do read it please review. I'd like to know what you think. Also I have a Poll on my page that asks you to rank my wrotong compared to other authors on this sight. I would apreciate it if you vote. Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

It was the last day before winter break. Christmas was right around the corner, snow covered everything and no one would be paying attention in classes. Adam knew that. Normally he would still try to teach but since he was the cool hip teacher he was going to let them have a party and it had nothing to do with mistletoe that he hung up over Echo's seat.

Adam was proud of the work he had done. The tables had been piled against the walls so the floor was open. In the center was a white fountain that sprayed artificial snow into the air. It felt just like snow but evaporated before it touched the ground. Green and red lights hung from the ceiling as well as blue and white snowflakes made out of adhesive bubbles. The windows were frosted over with an ice that changed colors like a rainbow. It made the snow sparkle with a thousand colors. Finally a Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room. It looked like an ordinary tree but it was electronic. Some of the branches and leaves were made of string and when turned on the tree played itself like a harp. Everything in the room he had personally made. This would show his students that science was fun.

"Ok class, come in" Mr. Young said, opening the door. He had covered the window in to the hall so he could surprise everyone. The students gasped as they walked into the room.

"Mr. Young this is amazing" Echo said, twirling in the snow. It didn't even get them wet, just disappeared at the heat of their skin.

"And I made it all with science." He said, holding out his arms.

"It's snowing indoors" Slab said, eyebrows wrinkling. "You broke the roof?"

"No slab. I made this fountain" Adam gestured to the white fountain in the center of the room. "And it makes the snow."

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind" Adam shook his head. "Let's have fun" He clicked a button and the tree harp came on. There were some grumbles and eye rolling. "I thought this might happen" Adam said. "But I came prepared." He clicked the button again and hip hop music poured out of speakers around the room.

"Yea!" Echo cried, spinning with her hands in the air. Adam's head fell to the right. She looked like an angel dancing like that.

"Earth to Adam" Adam finally heard. Derby stopped shaking his hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Adam asked, annoyed. He wanted to get over there so he could talk to Echo and eventually lead her under the mistletoe for them to kiss.

"What's your ulterior motive?" Derby asked.

"Why would I have an ulterior motive? Can't I just be the cool teacher who throws parties to teach science in a fun way?" He asked, not sounding the least bit convincing. Derby raised an eyebrow at him. "I put up mistletoe so I could get Echo to kiss me" He sighed. For someone so stupid Derby had his moments of clarity. It was also possible that he was just a horrible liar. Adam preferred the first option.

"How about I get her for you" Derby said with a wicked smile. Adam nodded sighing in relief. He wouldn't be relived if he knew what Derby's plan was. Derby was going to do what he wanted to all year.

"That would be wonderful" Adam sighed, smiling.

"You just stand there and I'll bring her" Derby said. Adam did as he was told, stepping under the mistletoe. His students didn't pay him any mind. They were too busy laughing and talking. Adam was especially proud of how they were admiring his work in creating the decorations. The rainbow frost had been the most difficult but the way Echo was staring at the lit up snow it was worth it.

Wait… Echo was over there near the window, but Derby went the opposite direction. Adam turned around. His eyes searched for his friend until they landed on the approaching boy. "Derby you said you were getting Echo" Adam whispered, frustrated with the boy.

"I lied" Derby responded with a cheeky smile.

"Derby why in the world would you lie?" Adam asked, flopping his hands to his sides.

"Because if Echo was here I couldn't do this" he said before leaning forward. His lips parted before they gently pressed against Adam's. Adam's eyes grew wide in surprise but when the other pair of lips began to move his eyelids dropped. This was his first kiss and it was with Derby! That should really bother him but right now all he could think about was the energy flowing between them. The kiss sent sparks down his spine. He was almost upset when his student pulled away.

The room was in complete silence. All eyes were on them. Adam's mouth was dropped wide open, eyes huge, pupils dilated. Derby, had a hand in his hair and a worried expression on his face. Derby was biting his lip, halfway to a frown and Adam couldn't seem to look away. Those lips had just been pressed to his. Derby had just kissed him.

"Mr. Young" Echo called, trying to gain her teacher's attention. Adam's eyes rose from Derby's lips to stare into the bright blue eyes that looked so scared. Adam leaned in without another word and halfway their lips met again. This kiss was as soft as the first one. It wasn't passionate, feeling up each other but it had a fire to it. A fire that burned Adam's heart like the molten core of the earth. His entire body felt amazing. Never had he felt so alive. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted. The only thing he did know was that it was an inappropriate amount of time for being in front of people.

The second time they pulled away they were breathing heavily. Derby pressed their foreheads together. "I thought you would be angry" he whispered. Adam's lips turned up in a tiny smile.

"I wish you would have done that a long time ago." Echo didn't even cross his mind, it in that moment, not in that hour, not in that day. Her place had been taken by someone knew. And that someone was the most amazing idiot he had ever met.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
